stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eeyore
Eeyore is a donkey from the Winnie the Pooh series. Bio *'Allies:' Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Being gloomy, thistles, Poohsticks *'Dislikes:' Being alone, loses his tail, his house falling down Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Pooh's smart friends and also one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. He played Fawn in Skunkeo & Foxet He is a Fawn He played The Glowworm in The Wild Animal Bully He is a Glowworm He played Mortimer Snerd in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Michaelsar12 Style) He is a Panther He played Achilles in The Frog of Notre Dame He is a Horse He played Quasimodo in The Donkey of Notre Dame He is a Bell Ringer He played Magic Carpet in Snoopyladdin He is a Magic Carpet He played Gromit in Goofy and Eeyore (Wallace & Gromit) Portayals: * In The Many Adventures of Jimmy Gourd Eeyore is played by Baloo Gallery: Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Eeyore in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin Eeyore in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in The Book of Pooh Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse.jpg|Eeyore in Disney's House of Mouse Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Eeyore in Piglet's Big Movie Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh Eeyore.jpg 1005a2d.jpg Eeyore kingdom hearts.png Eeyore in Winnie the Pooh- A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg Moseyore 042016070110.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5924.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5109.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2282.jpg day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3280.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3281.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-783.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-776.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-779.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-775.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg eeyoresleeping.gif Trivia *His, Piglet, Tigger, Pooh, and Pooh's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, The Great Hedgehog Detective, and Vanellope von Schweetz and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Donkeys Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Eeyore and Sadness Category:Sad Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters with Deep voices Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers